Real Love
by Akari Etsu
Summary: "Tú me rechazas, pero yo siempre me quedaré. Siempre me quedaré, sí", ¿qué hará Nami? / Sanji x Nami [Zoro x Robin / Usopp x Kaya] / AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes del oneshot son del derecho de su creador, Eiichiro Oda, yo solo hago una versión a mi estilo, sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Título** : Real Love.

 **Pareja** : Sanji x Nami. [Zoro x Robin, Usopp x Kaya].

 **Géneros** : Romance & Humor & Drama.

 **Resumen** : "Tú me rechazas, pero yo siempre me quedaré. Siempre me quedaré, sí", ¿qué hará Nami?

 **Advertencias** : AU. Lenguaje Vulgar & Sobredosis de dulzura.

 **Clasificación** : Fiction Rated T (+13).

 **Inspiraciones** : _Stay_ , Kygo ft. Maty Noyes & _Real Love_ , Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne.

* * *

— Capítulo 1 —

* * *

El eco del tacón resonó por el local, marcando cada paso que la muchacha de anaranjados cabellos daba hasta llegar al escenario. La decoración oscura y de intenso rojo iba perfectamente sincronizada con ese labial y ese vestido ceñido que acentuaba las curvas de su joven cuerpo.

— _ **Pensé que podría**_ _ **dejarte**_ —su quebradiza y melodiosa voz se escuchó por todo el lugar— _ **, porque sentía mi corazón entumecido**_ —Cogió con fuerza el micrófono—. _**Me dio bien fuerte, cerré los ojos y salí disparada corriendo**_ —Formó una media sonrisa y sus ojos cruzaron una vez más una vivaz mirada con un hombre de erizada ceja—. _**Me di la vuelta y vi esa mirada en tu rostro, así que me quedé, me quedé…**_

Cuando terminó la canción todos los presentes aplaudieron ese corto pero intenso espectáculo que había conseguido ablandar la mayoría de corazones, los cuales lanzaron grandes cantidades de dinero —y un serio Vergo se encargó de recoger—, queriendo que aquella joven siguiera deleitándolos con su voz.

Nami sonrió y abandonó el escenario con un ligero meneo de cadera —ganándose algunos silbidos y halagos por esa sensual vista—, y se dirigió a una de las mesas que estaban frente al enorme y imponente escenario, a la espera del _cliente_ que le acompañaría aquella noche. Había dos sillas y decidió sentarse en una de ellas, después se cruzó las piernas. Nami, solamente, deseaba que esa noche no se hiciera eterna. Más que nunca, sentía su corazón _cansado_.

— **Preciosa.**

— **Me alegra que te gustara la canción.**

Nami sujetó delicadamente la bebida que se posaba en su vaso, movimiento el líquido de ese _gin tonic_.

— **Oh, sí, la canción también es** _ **preciosa**_ —Sonrió galante, observando a la joven, la cual contuvo una pequeña risita por esa manera tan ridícula y _cliché_ de empezar una conversación—. **Tienes una hermosa voz.**

— **¿Quieres algo, hm...?** —Pronunció, sin saber el nombre del hombre que se encontraba frente suyo.

— **Qué descortés por mi parte** —Chasqueó la lengua, cómicamente—. **Sanji, encantado** —Expulsó el humo del tabaco— **. Soy cocinero en un restaurante cercano. Desde ahora, siempre que vayas al** _ **Baratie**_ **, tendrás una mesa reservada** —Hizo una reverencia y cogió la mano de la chica para depositar un suave beso— **. ¿Y tu nombre, bella dama?**

— **Nami, también es un placer** —Aceptó con una tierna sonrisa la invitación de ese hombre trajeado, de oscura y arreglada perilla y de cabellos rubios, a pesar de que, ella, sabía que nunca podría realizarla, mejor dicho _no lo tendría permitido_ —. **¿No tienes acompañante, Sanji?**

— **Me estaba preguntando lo mismo. ¿Sigue libre?** —Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para indicar la silla situada al lado de la muchacha.

Nami asintió.

— **Perfecto** —una cálida melodía envolvió sus oídos, indicando que una nueva chica, de cabellos rubios y dulce mirada, estaba en el escenario—, **¿bailas conmigo?** —Nami le miró dubitativa—. **Solo será uno. Seguramente no sea un experto bailando, pero estaría bien que me dieras una oportunidad.**

Sanji extendió su mano, caballeroso y calmado, sin importarle el tiempo en que Nami necesitase para pensarlo. No supo cual fue la razón, pero aceptó la invitación de Sanji y agarró con fuerza su mano. El chico la guió hasta la pista de baile, con el resto de _clientes_.

— **¿Vienes a menudo?** —Posó sus brazos en la cadera de la chica y empezó un tranquilo movimiento de pies.

— **Haces muchas preguntas, Sanji** —Su sonrisa continuaba en el rostro, pero, por extrañeza de lo habitual, esta vez no la _fingía_. Ese hombre trajeado era alguien singular—. **¿No serás un** _ **pequeño**_ **acosador?**

— **¿Acosar? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor, Nami-swan!** —Soltó una intensa carcajada y se tomó el lujo de llamarle por ese cariñoso modo—. **Una dama tan preciosa y solitaria como tú despierta toda mi** **curiosidad** —Sujetó con fuerza la cadera de Nami— **. No me respondiste.**

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, incomodándola.

— **Trabajo aquí** —Hinchó sus mejillas, provocando que la risa de Sanji se prolongara—. **Y no hagas estupideces, idiota** —Le miró fijamente—. **O te robaré todo el dinero que lleves encima.**

Detuvieron la conversación por unos momentos, siendo —ahora sí— totalmente envueltos por la atmósfera que les rodeaba: algunos bebían de sus cócteles y ofrecían sus más radiantes sonrisas, otros bailaban al ritmo de la música demostrando su ingeniosa habilidad y el resto se detenían a observar —con cierta depravad en su mirada— a cuál de las féminas del lugar se llevarían aquella noche a la cama.

— **Eres pésimo mintiendo** —rió coqueta, acercándose al pecho del rubio— **, en realidad eres todo un maestro bailando.**

— **Supongo que todo es gracias a la persona con quién bailo.** **Una buena compañera de baile hace milagros.**

El traje de Sanji —Nami había interpretado que se trataba de un hombre muy elegante, siempre que le _veía_ , vestía uno— era suave y pulcro, impregnado de un característico aroma a frutos secos y, lentamente, la joven de anaranjados cabellos cerró los ojos, sintiendo la respiración del cocinero a través de su tonificado pecho.

— **¿Siempre eres así con todas las mujeres?**

Sanji le rodeó por la espalda.

— **Supongo** —se quedó pensativo—, **soy un hombre sencillo. ¿No te gusta mi actitud, Nami?**

Dos mujeres, ambas morenas, empezaron un erótico baile en el escenario, de gran impacto visual y Sanji las observó, abrazando aún a Nami. Una de ellas, alta y delgada, con cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, llevaba un vestido largo y violeta, mientras que, la otra, de cabello negro y largo por delante de su cintura y mechones enmarcando su pálido rostro, movía de un lado a otro su voluptuoso cuerpo. Sanji quedó poseído por las voluminosas pestañas de esa mujer: era realmente hermosa.

— **Son Robin y Boa, ellas se dedican al baile del salón** —Presentó a sus compañeras—. **La chica que cantaba antes era Kaya. Ella y yo solemos preparar canciones, el señor Doflamingo nos suele decir que somos bastante creativas.**

El cocinero quedó embobado, al punto que —inconscientemente— no atendiera a la mujer.

— **Todas las damas de aquí sois preciosas.**

Nami bufó, no entendía por qué, pero le molestó ese halago por parte de Sanji donde incluía también a sus mejores amigas.

¿Pero qué…?

— **Veo que también eres mujeriego. No me gustan los mujeriegos** —Bajó sus manos por el pecho del rubio—. **Que sepas que te quitaré todo el dinero que tengas.**

— **Adelante, hazlo** —Siguió abrazándola con la misma intensidad—. **Hazlo** —repitió— **, si eso consigue hacerte feliz y que dejes de sufrir.**

Nami paró de bailar y se separó totalmente de él.

— **Esta conversación se ha terminado** —Frunció el ceño— **. Nunca debí ponerme a bailar contigo, si eres un detective o algo, yo…** —Dio media vuelta, con la idea de volver a su camerino y Sanji le siguió hasta cogerle el brazo en un momento en donde la luz era poco visible—. ¡ **¿Qué quieres?!**

Aquella noche no podía entender qué le ocurría, estaba _diferente_. Normalmente no le costaba esfuerzo mantener la conversación con aquellos hombres que le acompañaban en sus noches..., quizá, su intranquilidad se debía a que, por primera vez, había mantenido una conversación que se separaba del ámbito sexual, una charla trivial, _humana_.

— **Nami, si te ofendí, lo lamento** —Su respiración estaba entrecortada— **. No quiero pensar que ahora me odias. Siento si esa pregunta te incomodó, de verdad, perdóname.**

Lo cierto es que seguía encerrada, completamente subyugada a los caprichos de la famosísima _Familia_ _Donquixote Doflamingo_ , los mayores traficantes de mercancía humana del _Bajo Mundo_.

— **No sé nada** —prosiguió Sanji ante el silencio de la mujer— **, pero por lo que veo, sí que hay un** _ **ellos**_.

Nami empezó a temblar y el cocinero no dejó pasar ese detalle.

No creía que ese hombre se tratase _alguien_ estrictamente sospechoso, su buen porte y sus tiernas palabras le parecían tan cálidas y sinceras que, por extraño que le fuera, causaban que su traumado y roto corazón volviera a conocer el significado de la esperanza.

— **Olvídame.**

Sanji no dejó de sujetar la mano de aquella mujer de anaranjados cabellos, sintiendo la calidez de todo su cuerpo brotar por ese débil roce.

— **Nami** —Cogió aire—. **¿Quién te hace sufrir?**

No quiso responder.

— **Nami. Por favor**.

— **¿No eres detective, verdad?**

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y después asintió.

— **Antes ya te dije que era cocinero y aunque el viejo sea un coñazo** —sonrió por el recuerdo de Zeff— **, no cambiaré mi pasión**.

El rostro de Nami reflejaba una clara duda y confusión.

— **Entonces... ¿Cómo?**

— **Tus ojos. Aunque no llores, sufres; aunque no lo demuestres, sufres; aunque seas preciosa, sufres** —Le contempló con su ojo visible— **. Las personas pueden mentir, pero los ojos no, Nami. Soy amante de cualquier mujer, me gustáis tanto que, con solo una mirada, os puedo entender.**

 _Las personas pueden mentir, pero los ojos no_.

¿Qué cursilada era esa?

¿Ese tipo —el galante llamado Sanji— siempre recurría a las frases _cliché_ para sorprenderla?

— **Tú no sabes nada… ¡Absolutamente nada de mi vida! Vete. Déjame.**

— **No voy a hacer eso** —suspiró, preparándose para lo que diría— **, porque te amo.**

La mujer de anaranjados cabellos quiso articular algún sonido pero se le hizo imposible.

— **Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo en responder** —Dio una profunda calada a su cigarro, aspirando todo el aroma a almendra tostada—. **Supongo que no todos los días se te declara un hombre tan perfecto como yo.**

— **¡Imbécil!** —Le insultó; realmente no entendía a ese joven—. **¡Definitivamente robaré todo tu dinero! Yo…** —Cambió el tono, mordiéndose su labio inferior—. **No puedo amar...a nadie, porque esa persona estará destinada a luchar por mí y no quiero que sufra.**

El rubio ladeó la cabeza y cortó la distancia entre la mujer y él.

— **Lo sé, tu canción ya me advirtió.**

— **Pues si entendiste la letra, debes saber que no te necesito. Incluso te hará falta un milagro para intentarlo de verdad y cambiarme.**

Sanji tiró al suelo el cigarro, luego lo pisó delicadamente con su zapato.

— **Tú me rechazas, pero yo siempre me quedaré** —Mantuvo firme su voz—. **Siempre me quedaré, sí** —Extendió su mano y le acarició la mandíbula—. **Llevo días viniendo cada noche que cantas y sé que tú también lo has notado, ¿me lo negarás?** —Levantó la barbilla de la chica y sostuvo contacto visual—. **Cruzamos miradas siempre en la misma parte de la canción, Nami.**

 _Tú me rechazas, pero yo siempre me quedaré._

Se abalanzó a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello y, con dolor, las lágrimas brotaron por su rostro. El cocinero no dijo más —no hacía falta—. Sanji se limitó a secar sus lágrimas en silencio. Nami, entonces, hizo justamente lo que nunca había expresado ante nadie: se desahogó, expulsó todas sus inquietudes mientras era apresada por el afectuoso y templado abrazo del rubio.

— **¿Por qué…** —empezó a cuestionar Nami— **…no puedo decir que no a la mirada en tu rostro?**

Se quedaron de ese modo hasta que la sesión nocturna de aquella noche se vio finalizada. La joven respiraba el aroma a tabaco que desprendía la chaqueta de ese excéntrico y peculiar cocinero que acaba de conocer y, aunque su rostro estaba húmedo, esos brazos le recordaron que no estaba sola en ese camino hacia la felicidad.

 _Tú me rechazas, pero yo siempre me quedaré. Siempre me quedaré, sí._

Sí, ese hombre siempre recurría a frases _clichés_.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Últimamente le he cogido un gran cariño a esta pareja —¡ese lloro que Nami hecha en el capítulo 806 por lo que le haya pasado a Sanji es enternecedor!—, pues bien, normalmente en los fanfics de One Piece que he tenido el placer de leer aparece un Sanji muy pesado (que acaba siendo el " _pagafantas_ " de cualquier mujer, vamos), así que: ¡ahora es su turno de ser el " _príncipe encantador_ "! O esa es mi intención (jaja).

No sé si hice demasiado OoC, por lo que agradecería algún comentario donde me lo aclarara (^^).

Supongo que, con este primer capítulo, habré dejado algo desconcertados a algunos, pero tranquilos, poco a poco se irá desvelando todo lo relacionado con las chicas [Nami, Robin, Boa y Kaya] y qué hacen con Doffy [¡mi villano favorito, por cierto!].

Ojalá os guste la historia.

Besazos,

 **Akari Etsu.**


	2. Chapter 2

— Capítulo 2 —

* * *

— **Sanji, hablemos** —Zeff apoyó su cuerpo en la nevera que había en aquella inmensa y concurrida cocina— **, ¿qué te ocurre últimamente?**

Con calma, se encendió un cigarro.

— **¿A qué te refieres, _viejo_? Deberás ser más preciso.**

El hombre mayor suspiró.

— **Estos días te pasas poco por el restaurante, y, por increíble que sea, está disminuyendo la clientela** —cerró los ojos, esperando que su discípulo entendiera pero parecía que el muy _malnacido_ tenía las pelotas suficientes y el descaro idóneo para obligarle a que continuara esa momentánea confesión y, con ello, arrancarle de los labios aquellas _vergonzosas_ palabras que Sanji tanto quería escuchar de boca de su maestro—: **era mejor cuando hacías de las tuyas por aquí. Los clientes nunca nos faltaban..., ¿entendiste?**

Hubo unos instantes de silencio donde lo único que se escuchó fue la pausada y lenta respiración de ambos cocineros.

— **Déjate de palabrerías baratas, si de verdad quieres que me pase más, súbeme el sueldo. Con la mierda que me pagas no tengo ni para una cajetilla de cigarros a la semana** —El joven sonrió, pretencioso y le dedicó una rápida mirada—. **Pero, está bien, lo pensaré** —Se ajustó con su mano libre la oscura corbata—. **Por el momento tengo una cita, ¡con una bella señorita~!**

Zeff murmuró un áspero " _maldito mocoso_ " mientras Sanji salía por la puerta de la cocina y se dirigía al comedor, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

— **¡Sanji! ¡Sanji!** —Le llamó vivaz un animado y sonriente Luffy—. **¿Tienes comida?**

En una de las mesas del _Baratie_ , el lujoso restaurante donde él trabajaba, se encontraba su _grupo_ de amigos: Luffy, Zoro y Usopp.

— **Otra vez aquí…** —Murmuró, agotado—. **¿No tenéis casa o qué?**

Al contrario de sus palabras, Sanji sonrió, levemente nostálgico, le parecía curioso el hecho de que, en pocos años, su amado restaurante liderado por Zeff, maestro y padre, se hubiera convertido en el punto de encuentro de aquellas constantes reuniones que solían durar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No sabía exactamente cómo habían conseguido mantener aquella amistad entre los cuatros, Sanji consideraba que cada uno era tan diferente al otro..., pero quizá eso mismo era lo que les unía y, ciertamente, tampoco se tomaría el tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello, después de todo, era un buen grupo. Y eso era lo importante.

— **¡Sanji, quiero carne!**

— **Ya, ya, el viejo ahora te traerá** —Respondió, aspirando el aroma del cigarro y luego contempló a su amigo, el cual llevaba en su cabeza el característico sombrero de paja y bajo su ojo una pequeña aunque atrevida cicatriz. El joven cocinero rodó los ojos suavemente—. **Eres el orgullo de todo cocinero: siempre tienes hambre** —Relajado, dio una calada a su cigarro—. **Bueno, chicos, debo irme ya y... ¡Mi Nami- _cwan_ me espera!**

— **Oye, y a mí tráeme** _ **sake**_ —Zoro, un hombre corpulento y de mirada fija, se introdujo en la conversación, mirándole únicamente con su ojo sano, mientras el otro ojo se encontraba oculto por una enorme cicatriz que cubría un poco de su rostro, muy imponente: igual que su brusca personalidad—. **Ya me bebí esta botella** —la señaló— **, cocinero de mierda.**

Usopp, un chico de nariz larga y ropas algo estrambóticas para alguien de su edad, aprovechó esos momentos de discusión de Zoro y Sanji —las cuales ya eran costumbre— para mirar las cartas del espadachín, y así saber a qué se enfrentaba y poder ganar la jugada de póker.

— **Vete a la mierda, imbécil. Soy cocinero pero no tu jodido criado.**

Ambos hombres, de fuerte temperamento y escasa paciencia, se contemplaron con furia, calibrando al otro, dispuestos a pasar a la acción en cualquier momento; después de todo, no sería la primera vez —y mucho menos la última— que empezarían una alocada discusión que acabara con puñetazos, espadazos, moratones y patadas. Justo cuando Zoro se iba a levantar de su silla, Usopp enseñó sus cartas, mostrando que había ganado y eso hizo que la ira de cocinero y espadachín se calmara.

— **¡Juega** **una, Sanji!** —Se aventuró aquel chico que antes había hecho trampas—. **Solo tres es aburrido.**

— **Déjale Usopp, seguro que le da miedo perder** —Comentó Zoro, burlesco, el cual no se había percatado de las trampas que había usado su amigo anteriormente. Zoro le retó con la mirada y Sanji entendió—. **Que se largue. Total, ¿no debías irte?**

— **¿Qué dijiste?** —Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero cercano y después se sentó—. **Reparte** —Miró a Zoro—. **Te tragarás tus propias palabras, _alga deforme_.**

— **Así me gusta** —sonrió de manera cínica— **, pero te borraré pronto ese entusiasmo.**

Jugaron durante un rato —momentos que Luffy aprovechó para comer más que jugar, Sanji tenía la teoría de que solamente se pasaba por el restaurante para comer más que por la compañía de otros seres humanos—, hasta que el joven cocinero miró de nuevo su reloj y fue consciente en que ya debía irse o de lo contrario llegaría tarde a su ansiada cita —aunque, quizá, la palabra _cita_ no sería la palabra que Nami, la joven de cabellos anaranjados, usaría—. Debía apurarse para ver a _su_ Nami-cwan. Ante la mirada de desconcierto de sus amigos, se levantó —ajustándose la corbata— y, con un simple y ligero movimiento de mano, se despidió de ellos.

— **¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?** —Preguntó Usopp.

— **¿Qué Zeff es un tacaño con la comida?** —Gritó Luffy, tan sonriente como era costumbre en él ante la mirada asesina del viejo cocinero que, gracias a algunos de sus cocineros, no pateó al pobre chico.

— **¿...que después de beber deberíamos tomar una...siesta...?** —Murmuró un somnoliento Zoro, rascándose la cabeza.

— **Uh, claro... ¡No, _idiotas_!** —Chilló Usopp, dándose cuenta de que era el único que albergaba en su ser algo de curiosidad e inteligencia—. **¿No queréis saber dónde irá Sanji? Es decir... dijo que tenía una cita... pero, ¿con quién? ¿Quién será esa tal Nami?**

Con un par de mentiras piadosas —agradeció tener ese arte oculto— convenció al dúo para que empezara a moverse. Le siguieron sigilosos por aquellas calles niponas —o esa fue la intención—; aunque Sanji, al ir inmerso en su mundo amoroso, no les percibió.

— **¿Dónde nos llevará Sanji?** —Usopp miraba con cierta admiración la zona rica de la ciudad, que se encontraba relativamente cerca del restaurante—. **No sabía que era fanático de los _pubs_ de alto _ranking_...**

— **Seguro que no tiene otra alternativa porque de otra manera una _tía_ no le hace caso.**

Usopp soltó una risita socarrona ante la habladuría de su corpulento amigo.

— **Si Sanji te escuchara...** —Se tapó la boca para no causar gran escándalo, tanto Sanji como Zoro eran temidos, pero aún más si los comparabas o les hacías ver inferior en algún aspecto—. **Ya le imagino yendo detrás de todas las chicas como en secundaria.**

— **No sé qué será, pero suena como si hubiera deliciosa comida, ¿habrá _comida_ , verdad, Usopp? ¡Me lo prometiste! **

El chico de nariz alargada mostró una de sus nerviosas sonrisas, maldiciendo dónde se había metido. Vieron como Sanji pasaba el control de seguridad de la entrada mientras enseñaba una tarjeta morada, y, los guardianes le dejaron paso libre. Los tres amigos se miraron, confusos, yendo a la entrada. Los guardias les miraron y les pidieron la entrada o sino comprarla.

Ambos miraron a Usopp.

— **Tú nos convenciste a venir, te toca pagar** —Dijo Zoro, seco, con los brazos cruzados, sin entusiasmo **.** A él no le gustaban ese tipo de lugares tan concurridos, desde donde se encontraba podía apreciar ya la alta música.

— **¿Quééé?**

Luffy sonrió.

— **¿Quieres que le diga a Zoro _lo de la jugada de póker_ y...?**

Zoro levantó las cejas.

— **¿Jugada de...?** —Confuso—. **Usopp, ¿de qué está hablando Luffy...?**

Usopp se vio descubierto. Parecía que debería ir con más cuidado la próxima vez, Luffy podía actuar como un tonto, pero, de hecho, _no lo era_.

— **¡...está bien, está bien!** —Murmuró algunas incoherencias mientras sacaba el dinero y pagaba tres entradas, las cuales le costaron un ojo de la cara; _la curiosidad mató al gato_ , pensó.

Los tres chicos llegaron a tiempo para contemplar la elegante llegada de Sanji, que se hizo hueco entre las damas hasta llegar a una muchacha que no debería sobrepasar los viente, de pálida piel y sonrisa radiante, que envolvió el cuello de Sanji en un cálido abrazo, para después que, el cocinero, besara su mano como la primera vez que se conocieron.

— **Eh...** —Los chicos se sorprendieron ante tal bienvenida mientras tomaban asiento—. **Z-Zoro... ¿Recuerdas la apuesta esa cuando estábamos en secundaria? Que sepas que me debes 200 _berries..._ ** —Comentó, recordaba que una vez, cuando estaba ebrio, apostó con Zoro sobre la "nula" vida sexual de su amigo y, ahora, se arrepentía: parecía que era bastante conocido entre las féminas de ese lugar.

El espadachín suspiró y se levantó de la silla.

— **Necesito alcohol, hablar tanto del _cejitas_ me enferma** —Sin una despedida definida, Zoro abandonó la mesa que compartía con sus dos amigos.

Encontrar la taberna le estaba resultando más complicado de lo que hubiera imaginado en un principio. Zoro de un momento a otro se vio rodeado de largos e interminables pasillos opacos, donde el ambiente desprendía un olor a perfumen sugerente y a un recargado aroma a alguna droga.

Llevó su atención a las puertas donde había varios paneles enmarcando unas letras de diferente grafía —probablemente cada pedazo de madera fue escrito por una persona distinta; el espadachín acabó por concluir que eso se debería porque fue escrito por el residente de la habitación—. Se acercó a algunas, visualizando que se trataban de nombres de mujeres. _Kaya... Boa... Violet..._ Continuó aquel largo pasillo, hasta que un nombre llamó su atención _Nami_.

— **Ese nombre…** —Recordaba haberlo escuchado antes—. **Espera** —Se rascó la patilla, pensativo—. **No me digas que esa es la novia del _cejitas_...**

Sus movimientos en ese momento fueron impulsivos, tranquilos también, pero no se rigió por la razón. Extendió su mano derecha y empujó levemente la puerta, abriéndola para darse paso. Dio un par de pasos y entró en ella. El contraste de la sala principal —la cual era el lugar estrella del _pub_ — era totalmente diferente a esa habitación; la elegancia se había desvanecido y dado a paso a cuartos oscuros, tristes, sin personalidad. Totalmente fríos.

Dio un pasos atrás, y, en ese precioso instante fue consciente de que _no se encontraba en el lugar adecuado_. Nadie se lo había dicho, pero _lo sabía_. Sí. Lo podía intuir.

Ante sus momentos de indecisión, no se percató que una mujer de espesos y oscuros cabellos se acercó por detrás.

— **Capturado~**

Zoro se tensó y Robin lo percibió y, dejando salir una pequeña risita, aprovechó para soltarle y volver a mantener las distancias.

— **¿Entrando en la habitación de una señorita mientras se viste?** **Qué atrevido** —Se tomó el lujo de divertirse con la juguetona pregunta pero al instante notó que el espadachín bajaba la mirada, con un leve sonrojo, muy avergonzado por su descuido y deshonra—. **¿Te perdiste?**

— **¡Definitivamente _no_! ** —Respondió veloz—. **¿¡Cómo puedes pensar eso!?** —Zoro se rascó la cabeza incómodo—. **Bueno..., es posible...esto es bastante lioso y...**

Robin rió más, acercándose con un andar provocador —o así lo interpretó Zoro— hasta el hombre.

— **Usualmente, los clientes no tienen la destreza suficiente para encontrar nuestros cuartos** —se acomodó el cabello y luego acarició por encima de la camiseta el pecho del hombre de cabellos verdes—. **Pero parece que nunca hayas venido por aquí antes** —Zoro aún estaba nervioso. El pintalabios granate de la muchacha le desconcertaba y ese osado contacto hacía que no pudiera pensar con claridad—. **Eres un hombre muy curioso. Aunque no tienes la apariencia de un hombre que se aproveche sexualmente de las mujeres colándose en sus habitaciones, así que...**

— **Eh, e-espera... _Nami_ , esto..y-yo lo siento...pero no te e-enfades...**

No entendía su momentáneo tartamudeo, quizá, en parte fue al darse cuenta de que efectivamente aquella mujer llevaba un vestido sin cubrir por la espalda que provocaba que las tirandas se deslizaran por sus brazos. _Maldito cocinero, ¿quién te manda conseguirse una novia tan guapa?,_ pensó, y apretó los dientes.

— **Tranquilo, hombre** —Sonrió—. **Tampoco has hecho algo de lo que debas disculparte** —Su sonrisa ahora realmente era sincera—. **Pero, ¿me harías el favor de sentarte en la cama y atarme el vestido?** **No alcanzo y parece ser que mis amigas están algo ocupadas con sus clientes y no pueden ayudarme** —Robin acarició la barbilla de Zoro—. _**Por favor.**_

Zoro asintió, sin atreverse a hablar.

Apoyó su trasero, sentándose en la cama situada a un par de metros desde donde se encontraba, dejando ambas piernas algo separadas de una y otra, distancia que la mujer aprovechó para colocar ahí sus piernas y así Zoro pudiera subirle la cremallera.

— **Escucha _Nami_** —recalcó su nombre y también se quitó, delicadamente, la mujer de encima una vez acabó la petición— **, puede que le tenga cierta envidia al cocinero de mierda pero nunca haría nada que le pudiera perjudicar, es decir..., tú eres su _novia_ y yo su _amigo_ , no pienso cruzar esa línea que nos separa **—Le miró fijamente y acabó por levantarse del todo—. **Él parece muy enamorado de ti** —le dio la espalda— **, así que...bueno, yo necesitaba aclararlo. Solo eso.**

Robin se quedó pensativa mientras veía las anchas espaldas del espadachín cada vez más diminutas ya que desaparecían de su alcance de visión: abandonó el cuarto. Zoro iba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que, en aquella puerta donde había leído antes _Nami_ , en la parte inferior, también había escrito el nombre de su compañera de cuarto _Nico Robin_.

— **¿Cocinero?** —La morena sonrió, entendiendo— **...ya veo, Nami...**

Usopp estornudó.

— **Oh, genial, Sanji está con su supuesta novia, Zoro... Zoro volví a perderle de vista pero seguro que estará tomando alcohol o durmiendo, en definitiva, pasándoselo bien... y Luffy... ¡Incluso Luffy está feliz comiendo con unas cuantas chicas muy bonitas!** —Agitaba de malas formas el _San Francisco_ mientras berreaba de formas poco profesionales y, con ello, de una forma totalmente grosera—. **Aaah, ¡además me gasté media paga en esto! ¿Qué puede hacer el Gran Usopp? Pensé que sería otra cosa...**

La melodía que envolvía el lugar se había vuelto mucho más animada, dejando de lado ese lado erótico que solía acompañarlo. Todos tenían a alguien con quién hablar, ¿y él? Él se encontraba en una de las mesas, sentado. Su cabeza era sujetada por una de sus manos, y, con la otra, bebía la primera bebida que le había pasado por la cabeza cuando una joven camarera le preguntó si le podía ofrecer algo. Pudo apreciar que las chicas del lugar eran jóvenes, no deberían sobrepasar ninguna los treinta, todas muy bonitas y, por contra, la clientela solía rondar los cuarenta o más. En más de una ocasión pensó que su grupo debería ser los más varones más jóvenes.

 _¿Qué tipo de local era ese...?_

Mientras pensaba, sus ojos fueron a parar a una chica de cabellos rubios — _muy_ rubios, habría especificado Usopp si alguien le hubiese preguntado— a un par de metros de él, la cual estaba siendo levantada forzosamente, casi arrastrada, por un trajeado hombre de gafas redondas.

— **Hoy no, mejor otro día, ¿sí?**

— **Te traje bombones, flores, ¿¡qué más necesitas para acostarte conmigo!? ¿Eh?** —Su aliento apestaba a alcohol—. **¿Quieres que le diga al señor Doflamingo como cuidas a tus clientes, _fulana_?**

— **¡No serías _capaz_...!**

Usopp centró su mirada, dejó la copa tambalearse sola en la mesa hasta que se quedó quita —cosa que agradeció aunque en esos momentos eso le importase poco— y apareció por detrás.

— **La chica dice que hoy no quiere tu compañía, ¿no entendiste**? —Conservó una perfecta e impecable _poker face_ , incluso él se asombraba de mantener esa valentía—. **Te lo advierto, tengo bajo mi control unos 100 hombres, o incluso más..., lo cierto es que cuento con la mejor seguridad de la ciudad** —Le clavó la mirada, respirando profundo y hondo—. **Y para tu desgracia, el Gran Usopp es un viejo amigo del dueño de este local, y si no te largas ahora mismo, haré que pruebes mi furia y... bueno..., ¿entendiste, verdad?** —Usopp se aferró a aquello que siempre se le había dado bien: el arte de la mentira, y, esperó, que esta vez hubiera funcionado bien, porque realmente no sabía qué hacer si ese hombre aceptaba su invitación de lucha.

El hombre con gafas y trajeado, le miró de arriba a bajo, suspiró y, escupiendo en el suelo, abandonó el lugar.

Usopp miró a la chica, que se quedó callada y con una expresión de duda y confusión.

— **¿Qué tal estás?**

— **Bien, gracias.**

— **No...tienes que...agradecerme** —Se acarició el cabello, ahora estaba avergonzado. La muchacha de rubios cabellos le hizo un gesto para que se sentase, y Usopp, al estar tan nervioso, no alcanzó a verlo. Ante la incomodad de su salvador —hecho que vio adorable—, sonrió y no pudo evitar presentarse:

— **Soy Kaya.**

— **...Usopp...**

Entre el gentío, apareció el espadachín, con aires de nerviosismo —casi igual a los que sentía Usopp, el cual sentía que su corazón podría explotar dentro de su pecho desde que aquella hermosa rubia le había cogido la mano y se había sentado a su lado— y mirada baja. Cogió a Usopp de la muñeca y murmuró un ronco " _nos vamos_ ", hizo lo mismo con Luffy, el cual comía con la compañía de una dama con voluptuoso cuerpo y largas y voluminosas pestañas, llamada Boa.

— **¿Dónde está el cocinero?**

Le buscó con la mirada, hasta hallarlo bailando con una chica de anaranjados cabellos.

— **¡Tú!**

— **Ey...** —Sanji se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos, bien sabía que a ninguno le gustaba concurrir ese tipo de lugares—. **¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?**

— **Luego te contamos, ahora llévanos a casa.**

El joven rubio contempló a Nami, dando a entender que no pensaba moverse.

— **Tranquilo, Sanji** —Habló la muchacha de cabellos anaranjados, con amable voz—. **Aún tengo un par de clientes a quiénes atender, ¿así que... nos vemos mañana, vale?**

Ambos se separaron y Nami besó la mejilla de Sanji para después deslizar sus labios hasta el oído del cocinero y susurrar con una coqueta voz " _mañana tráelos y me los presentas; parecen unos amigos estupendos_ ", a lo cual él asintió: después de todo, Sanji nunca se negaría a una petición de su dama, y más si era su _querida Nami_.

— **Te quiero, Nami** —Ella sonrió, sin saber qué decir: quizá el silencio era la mejor opción, sí, siempre optaba por ello—. **Espero que sea importante, idiotas.**

Y, contrario de lo que decía su ronca voz, sonrió mientras marchaban del lugar.

Nami contempló como su _salvador_ se marchaba, sin olvidar sus palabras, las cuales algún día le gustaría corresponder.

 _Y yo a ti, Sanji..._

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

Siento mucho la tardanza, ¡de verdad! Todo es culpa de los estudios, lo juro (?) :C Pero ahora ya estoy de vacaciones de verano :3

Poco a poco ya van apareciendo más personajes, ¿qué os pareció? Para mí, fue un placer escribir la confusión de Zoro (xd), pero entre que él es algo cortito con temas amorosos (no vayamos a engañarnos, gente) y su mala orientación, se me hizo un encuentro muy tierno (haha). Y Usopp también es un tontín adorable~~

Muchas gracias a los comentarios ( **nn** , **Sana Kurata** , **Gressia** y **AquaTenea** , ¡un super besazo a vosotras! :''33), a los follow y a los fav, siempre consiguen animarme mucho :3 ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Y ya sé que no hubo mucha movida entre Sanji y Nami, pero _not problem nakamas_ , el siguiente capítulo será mucho más picante para esta parejita. Aww. Y no diré más, juju~

Nos vemos,

 **Akari Etsu**.


End file.
